


Dean’s deepest secret

by Tarindriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushy Dean, Bottom Dean, Dean having very sinful thoughts about his best friend, Fingerfucking, M/M, Panty Kink, Sub Dean, Very light nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarindriel/pseuds/Tarindriel
Summary: Dean plays with himself and has some needed alone time and some fun with his precious panties while he thinks about his best friend, Castiel.





	Dean’s deepest secret

That day was one of those weird days. Dean had woken up with that thought again. That need. The kind of need he was very embarrassed even thinking about, and no one, absolutely no one knew: wearing panties. Since that girl named Rhonda made him wear her panties all those years ago (he still hasn’t decide whether he should thank or hate her for it), he couldn’t stop thinking about it. And, since then, Dean got a new kink. Dean loved the feeling of lace against his most intimate parts, for a reason still unknown for him. Just the thought alone was making him blush in embarrassment and something below his waist to twitch in excitement. Thank God he was in his room with no one around to see his flushed face. He needed some alone time. Pronto.

He got up and went through the hallway and into Sam’s room. The door was open and no one was there. Then he went into the kitchen. Again, no one. 

“Sammy?” 

He called for his brother as he walked to the library. There was a note on the table from Sam that said: 'Went for groceries and other stuff. Be back with lunch.' Dean huffed a short, breathy chuckle, the kind he did with the tip of his tongue in between his teeth; a playful one. Great! It was still early in the morning, so that gives him a few hours to enjoy himself. And Cas... well, Cas was busy with heaven stuff and that normally took a few days, so Cas sure wasn't going to show up anytime soon. 

Dean went to the bathroom, taking his clothes off and jumped into the shower. He took a nice and soothing shower, taking his time because he could. (Finally, he could!). He couldn’t help but to let his hand wander, palming his already half hard member and giving it a few tugs. But just a little bit, he didn’t want this to end here.  
Once he was finished, he wrapped a towel around his hips (just out of habit), and went to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Letting the towel drop to the floor, he went to his drawer in search of what he most wanted now: his precious panties. They were at the very back of the bottom drawer, away from peering eyes. They were pink, with the edges with black rivulets and a little, also black bow at the top front. Oh, just the feeling of the lace on his fingers was already good.  
Dean put them on, very slowly, first one leg, then the other, basking in the feeling of the soft lace as the fabric slid up his calves and then stretched around his thighs.. until they were where he really wanted them to be. He couldn't help the little groan that escaped his lips at the feeling of the panties pressed against his length and becoming tighter as he became hard as a rock in record time. He slid a hand down his body, grazing his fingertips along his erect member through the soft fabric, legs quivering at the light touch. Oh, man.. that’s when he realized he shouldn’t do this standing up. It’s been a long time since he last did this, okay? He is very sensitive. Plus, he can’t share this ‘weird’ kink he has with anyone. At least not with his usual ‘one night stands’. What would they think of him?

So, Dean dragged himself to his bed, laid down on his back and took a deep breath. Bringing his two index fingers to his mouth, he licked them wet and brought them down to his nipples, rubbing at them lightly, that provoking a little mewl to fall off his lips. Very sensitive nipples. The male started twisting and tugging at them between his index finger and thumb, emitting more beautiful, mewling sounds, biting at his lower lip. It’s good to finally have some time alone.. he doesn’t need to restrain himself, nor his sounds. He can let himself go.  
Sliding both hands further down his body, the hunter started to caress the outer part of his thighs, then the inner part of them, legs spreading a little at the touch. Dean was just making himself wait. He sure loved teasing himself and drawing the moment out. 

Finally, he brought a hand up to palm at his bulge through his panties, hips automatically jerking up in search for more. Fingertips brushing, just a feathery-like touch, from his balls up to the tip of his length, making it twitch inside the pink fabric. When his fingertips brushed at the head, he noticed that the fabric was already wet. The thought alone made him whimper, looking down at himself to see the stain in the front part of the panties. It was a sight he liked. (Didn’t know why, didn’t want to seek out for that answer either.) Dean liked watching the panties all wet because of him. Oh, such a needy bitch he was… And you know what? He didn’t give a single fuck. He can be all the needy he wants. Because he finally CAN. 

Not wanting to wait anymore, Dean grabbed for his erection from above the panties and started to stroke himself, maddeningly slow, keeping his hips still just to feel the touch more intense. The feeling of the lace sliding up and down his shaft was too fucking good.  
As he kept stroking himself, Dean’s length grew impossibly long and hard, the tip poking out through the edge of the soft lace, wetness leaking onto his stomach.  
He kept the teasing for a few minutes until it became unbearable (until he basically was fucking /writhing/ on the mattress), so the hunter slid a hand under the panties and grabbed his member firmly in hand, spreading the precome around the head and down his length a little. Damn, he is so wet he is not going to be needing lube today.  
With his length already wet, Dean started to pump it a little faster now, twisting his wrist when his hand was around the tip, making him moan lowly. Having no sex and no touching for a week has been hard, but oh so worth it now. 

As Dean kept stroking himself, he closed his eyes and thought about…. Cas, of course. The angel has become the object of his fantasies for a long time now. On the outside, he can be in denial about the whole ‘I am really attracted to my best friend, which is a guy’ thing. But inside his head, he can fantasize all he damn wants. He can fantasize about how Cas’ plump lips would feel pressed with his. About how sweet would they taste like. About how would it feel his warm skin against his own. About how good would it feel to have Cas’ mouthing at his cock through his panties. And even better; how fucking good would it be having the angel bend him over and fuck him hard with his pink panties on. All that angelic force dominating the crap out of him. Dean couldn’t help but to let out a loud moan at the thought. He wanted that. Wanted to be manhandled so badly.  
A sly hand slid past his balls to gently graze his entrance with one finger through the soft piece of fabric. It felt amazing to feel the lace rubbing against his sensitive hole, making him shiver. Releasing a very needy and embarrassing sound, he realized that he will definitely need the lube for that. So, the needy male stopped all his movements with a discontent whine and reached out for his nightstand, opening the first drawer and retrieving the bottle of lube. Opening the cap, he poured a great amount on two of his fingers and some more on his other hand and just threw the bottle on the bed beside him.  
First, Dean brought his now wet fingers under the panties and circled at his rim with his fingertips. Applying more and more pressure each time to test how willing his hole was. Oh, he was so willing. So willing that he pushed two fingers at once, already too desperate to open himself properly. The sound that his throat emitted was decidedly unwholesome, loving the pain-pleasure feeling of it. The stretch was awesome, his back arching off the bed. He grabbed his length with his other, slick hand and started to pump it again with firm but slow strokes. His hips moving on instinct up into his fist, moaning filthily and a little high pitched when the retrieving movement made his fingers go even deeper.  
Desperate, the hunter began to move his fingers in and out of himself, hips moving up into his fist and down onto his fingers. With his eyes still closed, in an instant, his fingers became Cas’ cock. In his mind, Cas was the one moving in and out of him right now, with his pink panties still on, grunting into his ear about what a good boy he was for him with that gravelly voice of his as he moaned without being able to contain himself and babbled dirty things in return like the needy bitch he was for the angel. 

“Fuck yeah, angel… I love t’way ya feel inside me…. your cock filling me up so fuckin’ good.” 

Before he realized, he was not only imagining himself saying dirty things, but actually slurring them out loud. At this point and with all this imaginary, Dean was a panting, sweaty mess, sprawled wantonly over the mattress.

“A good boy….. a good boy just for you, Cas…. yes, fuck me... FUCK ME HARDER!” 

It came out strained and breathless, like it was taking all Dean had just to form the words, probably because it was. Not even aware of what he was saying. Moving his fingers in and out faster, as well as the pace of his hand increased on his leaking member. He started to moan Cas’ name over and over again, as if it was the only word he knew at the moment.

But it was not enough and he knew exactly what he needed; Dean pushed his legs up, flexing them over his chest to change the angle of his fingers… aaaaaand— there it was, fingertips bumping against that lovely spot inside him that made his thighs tremble. 

“Mmmmfuck—yes! Right there, angel… don’t stop…. DON’T YOU DARE STOP!” 

With his fingers hitting his prostate over and over again and his other hand stroking his length fast and loose, it didn’t took long before Dean was coming with a shout, hot spurts spilling over his hand to land on his chest and stomach, his hole spasming around his fingers and his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm. After that, he just laid there, boneless on the bed, panting.

Still trying to catch his breath, Dean opened his eyes (though, they were half-lidded), and looked down at himself; hand still grasping his now softening member, fingers still deep inside him, come all over himself, panties strained and wet with come, lube and sweat… What a fucking mess. The kind of mess he loved. A soft mewl left his lips at the sight as he bit down at his bottom lip. If it were not for the fact that he just came mere moments ago, he would be good to go again just by the beautiful display.  
Gently pulling his fingers out with a grunt, removing his come-covered hand from his member and stretching his legs out, the hunter just sank into the bed, breathing and slowly getting down from his high. He felt extremely tired and relaxed. But, oh did he feel fucking good. The corner of his lips tugged up in a lazy, goofy smile. 

The embarrassment of what he just did and who he was thinking about while doing it were returning as his brain recovered its proper functionality. Cas is his best friend, for fuck’s sake! And a guy! ….But Dean has some inexplicable and strong attraction towards him. Does that make him gay?  
Dean shook his head, not wanting to think about any of that anymore and then sighed, looking down at himself again. One thing’s for certain: he needs another shower. The hunter got up from the bed with a defeated groan, grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom. He slid the dirty piece of pink lace down his legs and took a recovering shower. 

When he finished, he washed his precious panties carefully (they were delicate) on the sink, looking himself in the mirror as a furious blush appeared on his cheeks and spread down his neck. The shame was consuming him and he immediately had to look away. Because… he thought about Cas… fucking him silly… with his pink panties on. What does that make him? He has no answer to that, but a fucking weirdo for sure. Also, not very manly.

Wet and now clean panties in hand and a towel around his waist, Dean returned to his bedroom, put the lock on his door, left the panties to dry out on the chair and just.. flopped down on the bed. And like that, the hunter closed his eyes, feeling tired, content and embarrassed all at once. 

As he was drifting off to sleep, his mind was flooded with thoughts about ocean, blue eyes, perfect, plush and pink lips and tanned, smooth skin. 

 

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so opinions would be much appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> I really do hope you have enjoyed it ;)


End file.
